Opération BxY 12-2015
by ManouAndNanou
Summary: Un assortiment de 25 one-shots qui donnent un petit calendrier de l'Avent spécial Byakuyuzu. (il est classé M parce que les jours 12 et 21 sont un peu "chauds" -et encore !- mais rien de plus)
1. 1er décembre

Désolée tout le monde, je me suis appliquée à respecter chaque jour comme il faut sur skyrock, mais c'était bien trop galère de le poster en même temps ici. Donc vous avez tout le calendrier en retard.

Je me rattraperai l'année prochaine !

...

 _Les one-shots n'ont pas de lien entre eux, sauf les jours 1-8-16-25 (de toute façon vous allez tout de suite comprendre en les lisant)._

* * *

Jour 1

 **-C'est compris pour tout le monde ?** demanda le lieutenant de la 10ème Division.

 **-C'est bon** , répondit celui de la 13ème.

- **Je ne pense pas que ça va leur plaire** , intervint celui de la 6ème.

- **Mais si** , répliqua la seule humaine présente. **Tu verras, ils finiront par nous en être reconnaissants.**

 **-C'est le "finiront" qui me dérange.**

 **-Bref** , les coupa la plus âgée des quatre. **Chacun joue son rôle et tout se déroulera comme prévu.**

Les autres approuvèrent et Matsumoto Rangiku tendit la main, paume vers le bas ; Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji et Kurosaki Karin posèrent tous la leur dessus.

 **-Parfait** , conclut Rangiku. **L'opération BxY est lancée !**


	2. 2 décembre

Jour 2

La principale préoccupation des lycéennes c'est les garçons. Kurosaki Yuzu aurait bien voulu pouvoir affirmer que ce n'était qu'un cliché. Sauf que c'était l'exacte définition des filles de son lycée, et même ses amies proches n'y coupaient pas. Elle pensait que ça leur passerait, mais elles étaient déjà en dernière année et le principal sujet de conversation n'avait pas changé.

Ce jour-là était limite pire que les précédents. La cause : le garçon le plus populaire de la classe -de l'établissement même-, qui avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui à un moment de la journée. A présent, toutes les filles se disputaient pour savoir laquelle il avait regardé.

- **Pathétique,** soupira Kurosaki Karin, jumelle de Yuzu.

Cette dernière hocha la tête mais s'abstint de commentaire.

- **Tu comprends rien Kurosaki** , répliqua une fille, Aoi de son prénom. **Ce mec est la perfection incarnée !**

Karin lui lança un regard appuyé qui servit de réponse. Aoi se tourna alors vers Yuzu, en quête d'un soutient. Celle-ci se racla la gorge.

- **Ben... il est pas moche mais de là à dire parfait...**

Leur amie resta bouche bée, tout comme les autres lycéennes autour.

 **-Que Karin ne s'intéresse pas aux mecs, passe encore** , dit celle s'appelant Mei, **mais enfin Yuzu !**

 **-Mais quoi ?** se défendit cette dernière. **J'ai le droit de pas le trouver génial tout de même.**

 **-Sauf que tu ne trouveras pas mieux.**

Karin retint tant bien que mal un ricanement pendant que sa sœur haussait les sourcils. Oh que si elle avait trouvé mieux. D'accord, _il_ n'était pas parfait sur tout les plans, mais à ses yeux _il_ était d'un tout autre niveau que l'idole de ces demoiselles. Cependant elle se garda bien de leur dire et demeura silencieuse.

Les cours finirent tôt cette après-midi-là. Karin s'éclipsa dès la sonnerie pour aller jouer au foot, pendant que le reste du groupe décidait d'aller se balader en ville. Alors que les autres discutaient de tout et de rien, Yuzu songeait à _lui_. Cela faisait plus d'un mois depuis _leur_ dernière rencontre. Elle devait le reconnaître, l'accessibilité était loin d'être _son_ point fort, autant moralement que physiquement. Cependant elle savait que ce n'était pas de _son_ fait, et elle était prête à faire avec. Seulement, la jeune femme était déjà tellement impatiente de _le_ revoir, qu'elle craignait qu' _il_ ne puisse revenir avant encore plusieurs mois, et elle se demandait comment elle avait faire pour tenir tout ce temps.

Yuzu faillit rentrer dans Aoi lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta pour laisser passer une voiture.

- **Tu rêves éveillée Yuzu ?** se moqua-t-elle.

- **Désolée** , répondit l'autre avec un sourire.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, tandis que le groupe était arrêté sur le trottoir, Yuzu regarda machinalement autour d'elle et se figea. Ses amies le remarquèrent et s'enquirent de ce qu'il lui arrivait. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se mit à courir sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les autres, médusées, la regardèrent se jeter dans les bras d'un homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, et auquel elles donnaient au moins dix ans de plus que leur amie. Yuzu se blottit dans _ses_ bras et inspira à fond pour s'imprégner de _son_ odeur, si rassurante, qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait pu pleurer, mais elle se retint. _Il_ la serra fort contre _lui_ et elle osa supposer qu'elle _lui_ avait manqué aussi.

- **J'avais peur d'avoir à attendre encore** , dit la jeune femme, **le visage niché dans** ** _son_** **cou.**

 **-Il semblerait que je ne puisse supporter plus d'un mois sans te voir.**

Elle ne répondit pas et éloigna un peu son visage pour pouvoir _le_ regarder dans les yeux. _Il_ caressa sa joue et elle comprit ce qu' _il_ aurait dit s'il n'y avait pas ce reste de fierté qui _le_ retenait.

- **Je t'aime Byakuya-san** , répondit-elle à ce message silencieux.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira _ses_ lèvres et _il_ fit abstraction de _sa_ dignité pour l'embrasser tendrement.


	3. 3 décembre

Jour 3

Le temps, une notion bien différente pour les humains et les shinigamis. Les premiers vivent rarement plus d'un siècle, c'est donc à leurs yeux une denrée précieuse. Les seconds peuvent atteindre les trois millénaires, alors forcément qu'est-ce qu'une année ou deux ?

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle n'était une fillette allongée dans une tente, inconsciente, une chaîne plantée dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à elle, juste le temps de se dire "voilà donc l'une des sœurs de Kurosaki Ichigo".

A présent qu'il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois en face d'elle, le shinigami pouvait contempler l'effet du temps sur les humains, pour le meilleur. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. C'était une femme à présent, jeune et parfaitement avisée des avantages que cela lui conférait. Il aurait voulu continuer à voir la fillette en elle, pas parce qu'il l'appréciait davantage, juste parce que, pour son plus grand agacement, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester indifférent devant cette fille. Heureusement pour lui, il parvenait toujours à rester neutre extérieurement, mais à l'intérieur c'était une tout autre histoire. Il ne cessait de s'interroger : pourquoi elle ? Était-elle plus belle que les autres femmes de sa connaissance ? A ses yeux oui, elle l'était, et pourtant son physique n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Dans ce cas, était-ce son esprit qui l'attirait autant ? Peut-être. Sans être un génie, elle était suffisamment perspicace et cultivée. Avant qu'il ne fasse sa connaissance, on la lui avait décrite comme douce et calme. Oui, en comparaison du reste de sa famille, c'est ce qu'elle était. Pourtant il y avait cette étincelle au fond de ses yeux qui venait modérer l'utilisation de ces adjectifs.

Non cette fille n'avait rien d'original, oui il connaissait d'autres femmes avec ces attraits. Alors pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi avait-elle cet effet sur lui ?

La situation l'énervait au plus haut point, mais, pour avoir déjà aimé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait changer ses sentiments, même en essayant de toutes ses forces. Et cela le frustrait d'autant plus. Alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était continuer de résister et attendre de voir combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour craquer.


	4. 4 décembre

Jour 4

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kurosaki Yuzu n'avait pas été aussi triste et déprimée. En fait, c'était la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère. A ce moment-là, elle avait trouvé la force de continuer à vivre et d'apaiser son chagrin. Cependant là, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu l'aider à se relever. De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Alors elle courrait, tout droit, dans les rues, sans savoir où elle allait. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Ces gens, ce n'était pas elle qui les avait tué, mais à ses yeux c'était tout comme. Après tout, si ce Hollow n'avait pas été attiré par son reiatsu, il n'aurait jamais débarqué en pleine ville et tué les passants. Au final, une shinigami l'avait éliminé, mais c'était trop tard.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. Elle courrait encore et encore, ses poumons la brûlaient, ses pieds lui faisaient mal, mais elle continuait de courir sans s'arrêter. Les mêmes pensées revenaient encore et encore dans son esprit : elle avait tué ces personnes ; elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus d'une vie où elle ne pouvait que blesser les gens ; elle voulait se débarrasser de ce sillage de mort et de souffrance qu'elle laissait continuellement derrière elle.

Son corps était à bout, son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal, elle n'entendait plus que le sang qui battait à ses tempes, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, la douleur dans ses poumons était atroce.

Alors qu'elle commençait à faiblir, Yuzu distingua entre ses larmes une silhouette familière. En temps normal elle se serait demandée ce qu'il faisait là. Mais là, la seule chose qu'elle put se demander c'est si elle avait le droit de se reposer sur lui, de lui infliger la peine d'avoir à la réconforter. Elle hésita à changer de direction, et elle faillit le faire. Son cœur meurtri guida ses jambes, et elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, d'une démarche tremblante. Au cours des quelques mètres qui les séparaient, elle manqua plusieurs fois de tomber. Cependant, à chaque fois, elle parvint à retrouver l'équilibre et à poursuivre sa course.

Au moment où elle l'atteignait, sa volonté perdit contre la douleur et elle s'écroula. Seulement, il la rattrapa et l'étreignit, sans un mot. Elle réussit à lever les bras et à les passer autour de son cou pendant qu'il la retenait en la gardant tout contre lui. Elle n'avait plus de souffle, la douleur était insupportable, les larmes l'aveuglaient et les sanglots l'étouffaient.

- **Yuzu** , souffla-t-il.

- **Byakuya-san** , parvint-elle à murmurer en s'agrippant désespérément à sa veste.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille, tandis qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il fut impossible à Yuzu de se calmer avant de longues minutes. Elle cessa finalement de suffoquer et ses sanglots s'apaisèrent, néanmoins les larmes continuèrent de rouler sur ses joues, silencieusement. Byakuya parvint à la faire lâcher son cou afin de pouvoir contempler son visage. Mais elle fuyait désespérément son regard. Il essuya ses joues avec tendresse et l'embrassa sur le front.

 **-Je voulais pas...** dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin.

- **Je sais.**

Ses jambes tremblaient, et il savait que, s'il la lâchait, elle s'effondrerait. Alors il la garda contre lui, la soutenant tant physiquement que moralement, et lui assura que ce genre d'accident ne se reproduirait plus.

- **Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?** rétorqua-t-elle tremblante.

- **Parce que je serais là pour l'empêcher.**

Le sous-entendu n'échappa nullement à Yuzu, qui osa enfin croiser son regard, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

- **Toujours ?** murmura-t-elle.

- **Toujours** , répondit-il avant de poser son front sur le sien.

Son souffle chaud caressait le visage de la jeune femme qui ne put que s'apaiser et fermer les yeux. Le shinigami passa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre derrière ses épaules et prit la direction de la maison.


	5. 5 décembre

Jour 5

En général, Kuchiki Rukia n'intervenait pas dans les affaires de son frère aîné. Elle préférait se taire, sachant que, de toute façon, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. Mais là, franchement, il fallait qu'elle s'en mêle. Elle le chercha donc dans toute la demeure familiale, maugréant mentalement contre la fierté de son frère.

Elle finit par le trouver, occupé à feuilleter des livres dans la bibliothèque.

- **Ni-sama ?** lança-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle devina qu'elle avait toute son attention.

- **D'habitude, je ne remets jamais en cause tes décisions, quelles qu'elles soient. Mais je ne peux rester sans réaction cette fois.**

 **-Et quelle est cette décision qui semble tant te révolter ?**

 **-Yuzu.**

Il se raidit et garda le silence.

- **Tu as décidé** , poursuivit Rukia, **que tu ferais en sorte de la voir le moins possible. Elle n'est pas au courant, pas encore, mais j'imagine qu'elle va vite s'en apercevoir.**

- **J'ai du travail à la Soul Society et bien moins de temps à consacrer au monde réel qu'auparavant, où est le problème là-dedans ?**

Il avait répondu de son éternel ton neutre et détaché, et sa sœur ne put que se demander comment diable il faisait pour contrôler chaque once de son être -que ce soit la voix, le regard ou les gestes- afin que celles-ci ne le trahissent jamais.

- **C'est peut-être vrai** , répliqua-t-elle, **mais à mes yeux ce n'est qu'une excuse pour t'éloigner d'elle. Ni-sama, je ne peux croire que tu n'as pas remarqué... Que ce soit elle ou toi, le temps où vous étiez indifférents est révolu.**

Une nouvelle fois, seul le silence lui répondit, lui apportant la réponse dont elle se doutait depuis un bon moment.

 **-Alors tu le sais** , lâcha-t-elle, **tu le sais et tu persistes. Pourquoi continuer à résister ? Pourquoi faire semblant d'être aveugle ?**

Byakuya demeura silencieux, et Rukia sentit l'énervement monter. Elle aimait son frère, c'est bien pour ça que son entêtement l'exaspérait.

- **Pourquoi refuses-tu d'écouter ton cœur pour une fois ?** s'exclama-t-elle. **Elle t'aime, tu l'as compris comme moi, et tu l'aimes aussi ! Il te suffit de tendre les bras, c'est tout ce qu'elle attend ! Pourquoi demeurer enfermé dans ta solitude quand tu sais que ton bonheur est juste là, sous ton nez !?**

Agacé, il referma sèchement son livre, le reposa et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux d'acier semblaient la foudroyer, cependant Rukia soutint son regard sans faiblir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser prisonnier des fantômes de son passé et de ce chagrin qui lui rongeait le cœur.

- **Explique-moi au moins** , reprit-elle. **Dis-moi qu'elles sont ces raisons qui te poussent à tourner le dos à la femme que tu aimes ?**

 **-Des raisons ce n'est pas ce qui manque** , rétorqua-t-il après un instant de silence. **Je suis un shinigami, c'est une humaine, nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Laisse-moi continuer, puisque c'est ce que tu as demandé. Je suis un capitaine du Gotei 13, alors même en le souhaitant je ne pourrais passer du temps avec elle. De plus, tu n'ignores pas qu'il serait dangereux pour elle d'avoir un quelconque lien avec moi. Et ce, pour ne citer que quelques arguments. Et toi ? Donne-moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule raison.**

 **-Tu l'aimes.**

Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais elle fut plus rapide.

 **-Non** , le coupa-t-elle, **ne me dis pas que c'est faux. Ne prétends pas que tu ne ressens rien. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes, comment tu es avec elle. Tu l'aimes, et je ne te laisserais pas affirmer le contraire.**

S'en suivit un affrontement silencieux qui dura un certain temps. Finalement, Rukia reprit la parole.

 **-C'est à cause de ma sœur ?** suggéra-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Byakuya, chose plus qu'étonnante, détourna les yeux.

- **Ni-sama, personne ne pourra te reprocher de ne l'avoir assez aimé. Ne cherche pas à te punir à tout prix, on ne peut te blâmer pour quoi que ce soit. Et je ne doute pas que ma sœur ait souhaité que tu sois heureux, parce que tu es sûrement l'homme qui le mérite le plus, cesse donc de craindre le bonheur. Il n'y a que Yuzu qui puisse apaiser ta douleur, et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de te délester de ton fardeau.**

Rukia avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ses mots atteignent le cœur de son frère. Elle lâcha un "je te laisse décider" et se retira.


	6. 6 décembre

Jour 6

Cela faisait des décennies que la famille Kuchiki s'était résolue à la disparition de sa branche principale, ou du moins de leur sang le plus "pur". Alors évidemment, dire qu'ils furent stupéfaits en apprenant le mariage de leur chef est un doux euphémisme. C'est donc pour faire la connaissance de leur "sauveuse" que Kuchiki Junpei -vieil homme de plus de deux millénaires- et son ami Kuchiki Eisuke -approchant de son huitième siècle- se rendirent à la demeure de la branche principale ce jour-là. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, alors ils s'étaient imaginés bon nombre de femmes différentes, mais cette fille ne correspondait à absolument aucune de leurs hypothèses. D'ailleurs, ils ne purent masquer leur étonnement en se retrouvant face à elle.

Elle était jeune, bien plus qu'attendu, et, sans être un canon de beauté, indéniablement jolie. Ses cheveux châtains encadraient son visage bien fait, et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient. Ses lèvres charnues étaient étirées en un discret sourire amusé face à leur surprise.

 **-Ravie de vous rencontrer Junpei-san, Eisuke-san** , dit-elle d'une voix aimable.

Ils bredouillèrent des salutations et elle haussa les sourcils.

- **Ne vous embêtez pas avec le protocole** , assura-t-elle, ce n'est que moi.

- **Sauf que vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui** , répondit Eisuke.

- **Pour vous peut-être** , concéda-t-elle en souriant, **mais je ne pense pas que le mariage rende particulièrement respectable.**

Il y avait du vrai dans ces paroles. Les deux hommes remarquèrent alors qu'elle avait dissimulé ses mains derrière son dos, sûrement pour cacher un geste de stress. Ils comprirent alors que la jeune femme devait être intérieurement terrifiée de se retrouver catapultée dans un tel milieu. Ils entreprirent donc d'aborder des sujets où elle serait plus à l'aise.

Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, Junpei et Eisuke étaient d'accord pour dire que cette fille était gentille et agréable. Cependant, ils étaient bien curieux de savoir ce que ça donnait quand elle était avec son mari, sûrement pas réputé pour sa chaleur et son accessibilité. Le destin leur donna néanmoins l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses à leurs interrogations.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Byakuya les rejoint. Il échangea quelques mots avec les deux hommes pour finalement reporter son attention sur sa femme. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire lumineux, et il s'en fut de peu pour qu'il l'imite. Mais Byakuya restait Byakuya, et il s'abstint. Junpei et Eisuke s'étonnèrent tout de même de l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait. Les deux hommes décidèrent de s'esquiver, et ils s'éloignèrent, en restant toutefois dans le périmètre pour ne rien manquer. Le capitaine de la 6ème Division dit quelque chose mais ils ne purent entendre. La jeune femme rit et glissa sa main dans la sienne en répondant. Il replaça l'une de ses mèches châtains derrière son oreille, glissa quelques mots au creux de celle-ci, manquant presque de la faire rougir. Elle posa alors son index sur les lèvres du shinigami et répliqua narquoisement. Cette fois, Byakuya eut l'ombre d'un sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de stupéfier les deux spectateurs.

- **Ma foi** , lâcha Junpei, **je pense qu'ils se sont bien trouvés tout les deux.**

 **-Effectivement** , acquiesça Eisuke, **on peut compter sur Yuzu-sama pour dérider Byakuya-dono.**


	7. 7 décembre

Jour 7

Cela faisait plusieurs mois depuis que Kurosaki Yuzu, fraîchement arrivée à la Soul Society, était entrée au service de la famille Kuchiki en tant que domestique. Dans l'ensemble, la jeune femme s'entendait plutôt bien avec tout le monde, que ce soit ses "collègues" ou les membres de l'illustre famille. Fait étonnant, ses relations avec Kuchiki Byakuya -juste la personne la plus glaciale de ce monde- étaient bonnes, voire très bonnes. Il leur arrivait d'avoir des conversations plus ou moins sérieuses, et il acceptait volontiers sa compagnie. Parfois, rarement mais cela s'était tout de même déjà produit, elle parvenait à deviner ses pensées.

Rien de bien extraordinaire, certes, cependant il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui.

Un jour, on demanda à Yuzu de s'occuper du ménage de _la_ pièce, celle consacrée aux morts, et qui contenait l'autel dédié à Hisana, la défunte femme du maître des lieux. Elle s'exécuta sans discuter.

Alors qu'elle achevait sa tâche, Byakuya pénétra dans la pièce. Elle s'apprêta donc à sortir afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, mais il lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait rester. La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés et posa son regard sur le portrait de la défunte. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, sans grand intérêt mais suffisants pour alléger l'atmosphère. Puis le silence revint. Au bout de quelques instants, Byakuya observa Yuzu du coin de l'œil et suivit son regard, avant de finalement s'enquérir du cours de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui, légèrement surprise, et faillit rougir. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas dire à voix haute ce qui venait de lui traverser la tête, même s'ils étaient -relativement- proches. Elle détourna les yeux et bredouilla que ce n'était rien d'intéressant. Le shinigami, auquel aucun détail n'échappait, ne se laissa pas abuser.

 **-C'était inapproprié** , affirma la jeune femme en prenant soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Il n'insista pas plus. Du moins pour le moment.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yuzu et Byakuya se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls. Le shinigami était assis dans l'une des nombreuses pièces de sa demeure. Son regard était perdu dans la contemplation du jardin, sur lequel donnait la dite pièce. La jeune femme avait pris l'initiative de lui faire du thé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le sentait préoccupé. Lorsqu'elle lui donna la tasse, il la remercia et l'invita à se servir aussi. N'ayant rien de vraiment urgent à faire, Yuzu s'assit à son tour.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, la jeune femme tentant de deviner à quoi il pensait, sans y parvenir. Soudain, Byakuya prit la parole.

 **-Yuzu.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce à quoi tu as pensé ?**

Elle comprit tout de suite et rosit légèrement.

- **C'était vraiment très déplacé** , répondit-elle, mal assurée.

- **Si ce n'est que ça.**

Décidément, elle avait attisé sa curiosité, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Yuzu tenta de ne pas croiser son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle rougirait. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'en empêcher et, plongeant ses prunelles dans ses iris, s'empourpra. Dans ses yeux d'acier, la jeune femme lut qu'il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle tourna la tête, contempla le ciel et soupira.

- **Je me suis dit...** commença-t-elle.

Yuzu hésita : c'était sûrement le moment le plus gênant de sa vie.

- **Je me suis dit qu'** ** _elle_** **a eu beaucoup de chance d'être aimée par une personne telle que vous, et que, malgré ses regrets, elle n'a pu qu'être heureuse en étant votre femme.**

La jeune femme était à présent cramoisie. Comme Byakuya se taisait, elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, cependant elle prit le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Le shinigami n'avait pas changé d'expression, il sirotait tranquillement son thé, sans se soucier de la "déclaration" qu'on venait de lui faire. Du moins en apparence.

Lorsque sa tasse fut vide, Byakuya la reposa, s'attarda à contempler les prunelles chocolat de Yuzu puis se leva et sortit, la laissant en pleine confusion. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, l'esprit en ébullition. C'était impossible, elle avait dû halluciner, ses yeux devaient lui jouer un tour : ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait être vrai. Elle s'était forcément trompée.

Byakuya ne sourit jamais... non ?


	8. 8 décembre

Jour 8

 **-Bonjour à tous et bienvenus sur BxY TV ! Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons notre envoyée spéciale à Karakura. Bonjour Nanou !**

 **-Bonjour Manou !**

 **-Alors comme ça tu as mené une petite expérience ?**

 **-Absolument, et je vous propose, à toi et aux téléspectateurs, de la découvrir dans le reportage suivant.**

 _« Le couple formé par Kuchiki Byakuya et Kurosaki Yuzu est assurément original et surprenant. Nous avons donc voulu mener une petite expérience, qui consiste à annoncer l'existence du Byakuyuzu à certains de leurs proches et recueillir leurs premières impressions. C'est pourquoi nous nous sommes rendus dans une petite boutique très bien cachée. »_

- **Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi vous êtes tout deux des anciens capitaines du Gotei 13 et également des proches des familles Kuchiki et Kurosaki n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça** , répond Kisuke.

- **On peut savoir ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?** demande Yoruichi, un brin moqueuse.

 **-Vous apprendre que Byakuya et Yuzu sortent ensembles.**

Les deux restent sans voix, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire pendante.

- **Pardon ?** dit finalement Kisuke.

- **C'est une blague ?** lâche Yoruichi.

- **Pas le moins du monde.**

Les deux shinigamis échangent un regard. Tout à coup, Yoruichi pousse une puissante exclamation de joie en répétant « mon petit Byakuya ! » pendant que Kisuke rit en se cachant derrière son éventail. Au bout d'une demi-dizaine de minutes, ils parviennent à reprendre une certaine contenance, mais l'ex-capitaine de la seconde Division ne peut retirer l'immense sourire qui lui étire les lèvres.

- **Ils ont bien caché leur jeu** , commente Kisuke.

Son amie hoche la tête et une leur narquoise s'allume dans ses yeux.

- **Je vais pouvoir m'amuser à le taquiner** , dit-elle réjouie par cette perspective.

 _« Nous les laissons digérer la nouvelle, puis nous leur demandons si, d'après eux, c'est une bonne chose. »_

- **Bien sûr** , répond Yoruichi, soudain plus grave. **Au rythme où allaient les choses, Byakuya n'aurait jamais tenu. C'est une très bonne chose qu'il ait pu retomber amoureux.**

- **Elle est exactement ce qu'il lui faut** , approuve Kisuke avant de continuer avec moquerie. **Elle est chaleureuse et souriante, le contraire de lui. J'espère que ça l'adoucira un peu.**

- **C'est clair** , renchérit Yoruichi avec véhémence. **Ras-le-bol qu'il fasse la gueule h24 !**

 _« Nous les remercions du temps qu'ils nous ont accordé puis nous les laissons. »_

 **-Et ben Nanou, je crois qu'ils ont apprécié ta visite.**

 **-Je le crois aussi. Mais j'avoue avoir un peu peur pour ma peau.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

 **-Que crois-tu que feras Byakuya quand il apprendra que j'ai vendu la mèche ?**

 **-Ah oui, en effet.**

 **-Les aléas du métier, que voulez-vous.**

 **-Puisque la perspective d'une mort lente et douloureuse ne t'effraie pas, tu nous referas cette petite expérience avec d'autres proches de nos deux tourtereaux ?**

 **-Avec grand plaisir Manou.**

 **-Chers téléspectateurs, c'était Nanou en direct de Karakura. Et si elle ne se fait pas buter par Byakuya d'ici-là, nous la retrouverons très bientôt ! Bonne journée à tous ! Tout de suite, une petite page de pub.**

* * *

Ce site m'exaspère au plus au point... et encore je suis polie. Bref.


	9. 9 décembre

Jour 9

Il était minuit passé de deux heures et tout était calme. Kurosaki Yuzu dormait paisiblement, sans se douter qu'elle était observée par une paire d'yeux acier. Leur propriétaire était en pleine réflexion, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Son uniforme noir le rendait difficile à distinguer dans la pénombre, mais, de toute façon, la jeune femme ne pouvait voir les shinigamis. Kuchiki Byakuya, c'était le nom de ce visiteur nocturne, fait rare, ne portait pas son manteau blanc de capitaine. Il l'avait laissé chez lui, dans son monde. Quand il était avec elle, il ne voulait pas avoir ce symbole de leur différence et du gouffre qui les séparait. Cependant, son esprit n'avait pas besoin d'objet pour le rappeler à l'ordre et le torturer. Byakuya se demandait bien comment il faisait pour toujours se retrouver dans des situations pareilles. Nul Homme n'était plus déchiré que lui, surtout en ce moment. Quelques années auparavant, il avait dû choisir entre deux promesses et l'expérience lui avait paru suffisamment désagréable -et encore, c'était un euphémisme- pour le convaincre de ne pas recommencer. Or là, c'était encore pire. Comment choisir entre son cœur et son esprit ? L'amour et le devoir ? La passion et la raison ?

Byakuya se méfiait de l'amour, il n'avait que trop souffert de ce sentiment si puissant. Mais il savait aussi qu'il suffisait qu'il se retrouve avec elle pour que n'importe quelle résolution vole en éclat. Même lui, réputé pour sa froideur et son désintéressement, avait ses limites. Il n'était qu'un Homme, même lui ne pouvait résister à la perspective d'apaiser enfin son cœur meurtri depuis de nombreuses décennies. Seulement, son esprit lui rappelait continuellement ses devoirs. Il était shinigami, capitaine et chef de l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles. Dire qu'il avait réussi à accepter l'idée qu'aimer une autre femme n'était pas une trahison, qu'il pouvait continuer d'aimer Hisana même si elle était morte, et en même temps aimer Yuzu avec la même intensité.

Byakuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lui d'habitude si maître de lui-même, il ne pouvait rester impassible face aux tourments qui le hantaient. Le shinigami soupira, alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Yuzu, contemplant celle-ci et son visage si paisible. Il dégagea l'une de ses mèches châtains, qui retombait sur son visage, et caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Dieu ce qu'il l'aimait ! Son cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée qu'il allait devoir se séparer d'elle. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas, et pourtant il allait devoir le faire. Il en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas eu cette exceptionnelle maîtrise de lui-même. Du dos de son index plié, le shinigami suivit chacun de ses traits, glissa sur son nez et ses lèvres. Il la connaissait par cœur, si bien qu'il pouvait la voir dans tout ses détails en fermant les yeux.

- **Tu m'oublieras n'est-ce pas ? Quand je serais parti...**

Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter.

- **Et moi aussi, petit à petit, j'oublierai. Ça commencera par la voix, puis les détails, le visage... et après plus rien.**

Sa gorge se noua. Oublier. Rien que ce verbe lui faisait peur. Réaction ô combien pathétique pour un capitaine tel que lui. Sauf qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il était terrifié à l'idée de la perdre et de l'oublier. Quitte à partir, il voulait se souvenir de tout, mais c'était impossible. Byakuya se pencha et déposa le plus tendre des baisers sur ses lèvres.

- **Fais attention à toi petite fille** , chuchota-t-il.

Il huma une dernière fois son agréable odeur de mandarine, puis il se redressa, se leva et sortir, faisant la sourde oreille à la voix intérieure qui lui hurlait de ne pas faire cette erreur.


	10. 10 décembre

Jour 10

"Tu ferais mieux d'avoir un amour raisonnable." Cette phrase revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Yuzu. C'était ce que l'une de ses amies lui avait conseillé après avoir essuyé une douloureuse rupture. Depuis, la jeune femme ne cessait d'y penser. Elle était amoureuse, follement c'était vrai, cependant elle ignorait où était la limite entre le raisonnable et le déraisonnable.

Byakuya se rendit bien vite compte que Yuzu était préoccupée. C'est à peine si elle manqua de se prendre un lampadaire.

 **-Et bien fillette, qu'est-ce donc qui occupe autant tes pensées ?**

 **-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça** , répondit-elle en faisant une petite moue. **Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai grandi depuis la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés.**

 **-Peut-être, mais pour moi tu resteras toujours une petite fille.**

 **-Même si on sort ensembles ?**

 **-Même.**

Elle sourit et serra sa main, qu'elle tenait depuis un bon moment.

La jeune femme lui expliqua tout en détails. Il l'écouta attentivement et, lorsqu'elle eut fini, répondit.

- **L'amour raisonnable n'existe pas. L'amour est forcément déraisonnable. Il suffit de regarder tout ce qu'on peut faire par amour pour s'en rendre compte.**

 **-C'est une vision fermée des choses, non ?**

 **-Peut-être, mais...**

Tout à coup, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, avant de l'embrasser sans retenue. Bien que surprise, elle répondit à son baiser, sans se soucier le moins du monde des passants qui les regardaient.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, Yuzu lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- **Si l'amour était raisonnable, penses-tu que j'aurais agi ainsi ?**

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et glissa à nouveau sa main dans la sienne.


	11. 11 décembre

Jour 11

Partir en mission avec Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la 6ème Division, voilà qui était une grande première pour Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant de la 10ème. Cette mission n'était guère compliquée, il s'agissait juste de surveiller le monde réel pendant un très court laps de temps, et Rangiku -tout comme Byakuya- se demandait pourquoi c'était à eux qu'on avait confié cette tâche.

Ils étaient donc tout deux perchés sur un toi, à contempler la ville sans savoir que faire, puisque tout était calme. Du coin de l'œil, Rangiku, assise, observa son supérieur. Il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle, et pourtant, tout dans sa façon d'être le vieillissait, alors que l'attitude du lieutenant la rajeunissait. Même physiquement ils semblaient opposés : l'un avec des cheveux de jais alors que l'autre les avait blond-roux. Forcément, aux yeux de n'importe qui, Byakuya et Rangiku étaient des opposés. Néanmoins, celle-ci n'était pas de cet avis : il y avait une chose très importante qui les rapprochait, un point commun qui faisait toute la différence.

Des décennies auparavant, la femme du capitaine de la 6ème, nommée Hisana, était morte de maladie. Or, il y a quelques années, le lieutenant de la 10ème avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait Ichimaru Gin. Alors oui, peut-être qu'en apparence Byakuya et Rangiku ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, cependant tout deux souffraient de la même douleur, portaient le même fardeau.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, lança Rangiku.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il était de notoriété qu'il économisait toujours sa salive.

- **Je sais bien que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et je sais aussi que ça va sûrement vous énerver, mais j'aimerai vous dire une chose. Une chose en rapport avec Yuzu.**

Elle s'attendait à une réponse cinglante, glaciale, à l'effigie du personnage. Sauf qu'il demeura silencieux, l'incitant à continuer.

- **La mort n'arrête pas l'amour, et je comprends tout à fait que vous continuiez d'aimer votre femme malgré sa disparition. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il faille pour autant rejeter toute forme de nouveaux sentiments. Aimer une autre personne n'est pas un crime.**

Il ferma les yeux et attendit quelques instants avant de formuler une réponse.

- **Pourrais-tu aimer une autre personne que Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku ? Pourrais-tu tomber dans les bras de celui que ton cœur réclame, et ce sans arrières pensées ?**

 **-J'ignore si cela se produira un jour, mais j'ose espérer avoir un cœur assez grand pour aimer deux hommes en même temps.**

 **-Sauf que rien ne peut t'en apporter la preuve.**

 **-Et il n'est pas prouvé que l'amour unique existe.**

S'en suivit de longues minutes de silence, pendant lesquelles Rangiku continua d'observer Byakuya, se demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- **Votre cœur a déjà choisi** , comprit-elle.

- **Il se complaît à prendre les décisions à ma place.**

 **-Vous l'avez dit à la principale concernée ?**

Le silence apporta la réponse.

- **Si je puis me permettre** , dit le lieutenant, **je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux être honnête avec elle. Ce qui est encore pire que de voir mourir une personne qu'on aime, c'est voir mourir cette personne sans avoir pu lui dire qu'on l'aime...**

Byakuya tourna les yeux vers elle, et remarqua que son visage, habituellement si jovial, s'était anormalement assombri. Et il devinait avec facilité pourquoi.

- **Il tenait à toi** , lâcha le capitaine.

 **-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre...**

Rangiku sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement, sa gorge se noua et, sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher, une cascade de larmes inonda ses joues.

 **-Si seulement il me l'avait dit... ! Cet idiot... !** hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras. Chaque jour, chaque nuit depuis que son ami d'enfance était mort, elle revoyait ses yeux bleus envoûtants et le tourbillon de sentiments qu'elle y avait lu alors qu'il allait expirer. Si seulement elle l'avait su ! Si seulement elle lui avait dit...

Ses sanglots finirent par s'apaiser au bout de plusieurs minutes. Rangiku appuya son menton sur ses genoux, qu'elle avait entourés de ses bras. Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises puis, quand elle fut sûre que sa voix ne la lâcherait pas, prit la parole.

 **-Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, alors attendre n'est pas une option toujours recommandable.**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard, espérant qu'il avait compris le message. Après tout, Gin avait été l'un de ses rares amis, et elle espérait que cela pousserait ce fier capitaine à réfléchir sérieusement à ses paroles.

Byakuya détourna les yeux, fixa le ciel pendant un certain temps puis poussa un profond soupir.

 **-Et bien** , lança-t-il, **je suppose que s'il n'y avait pas cette mission guère compliquée...**

Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien et ils conclurent alors un accord silencieux. Rangiku, malgré ses joues mouillées et les quelques larmes qui les dévalaient encore, eut alors un large sourire lumineux. L'instant d'après, le capitaine avait disparu, et le lieutenant se retrouvait seule, mais soulagée.


	12. 12 décembre

Jour 12

Le truc quand on a trop bu, c'est qu'on s'en rend rarement compte avant d'avoir dessoûlé. Du coup, quand Yuzu se demanda comment elle s'était retrouvée seule dans son appartement avec Byakuya, tout deux solidement imbibés d'alcool, et qu'elle ne put se souvenir de la réponse, elle ne songea pas une seconde à la possibilité d'être un peu -beaucoup- bourrée. Le shinigami ne tenait pas mieux l'alcool qu'elle, cependant il était encore à la limite entre la pleine conscience et l'esprit totalement embrumé. Tandis qu'il attrapait une autre bouteille pour remplacer celle qu'ils venaient de finir, la jeune femme l'observa sans discrétion. En temps normal, elle le trouvait déjà diaboliquement beau. Alors en ajoutant le filtre "wahou!" conféré par la boisson... Yuzu se sentit envahie par une sensation étrange mais très agréable. Elle le contempla alors qu'il buvait un autre verre, celui qui acheva d'endormir sa conscience, et surtout, sa fierté. La différence fut radicale, il parût même à la jeune femme qu'on avait changé le shinigami. Bien sûr, il avait déjà commencé à se désinhiber avec les verres précédents, cependant il était resté à peu près normal. Or là... Même bourrée, Yuzu savait parfaitement que voir Byakuya sourire n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout normal. Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il la resservit, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire fantasmer encore plus.

Les deux buveurs étaient assis sur le sol, autour de la petite table du salon. Aucun des deux ne se souvenaient quand ni pourquoi ils avaient commencé à boire. D'ailleurs aucun des deux ne se souvenaient être revenus à l'appartement. Néanmoins, ils ne se posèrent pas la question.

Leurs conversations ne nécessitaient guère de matière grise, mais ça leur convenait très bien. L'alcool avait clairement délié leur langue, et réveillé des côtés d'eux qu'ils préféraient faire taire la plupart du temps. Yuzu, elle, avait les hormones en pleine effervescence, et ça ne l'aidait pas. Alors que le shinigami lui offrit un large sourire narquois, elle dut se faire violence pour s'abstenir de lui sauter dessus, malgré la table qui les séparait.

Bientôt, cette bouteille aussi fut vide. La jeune femme se leva pour aller en chercher une autre, et Byakuya ne la lâcha pas du regard. A son tour, il la détailla sans discrétion et, lui aussi, ne cacha pas son intérêt. Elle s'en aperçut et, revenant s'asseoir, le lui fit remarquer. Pour toute réponse, il sourit encore, la faisant avoir une bouffée de chaleur.

- **Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça te dérange** , lança-t-il goguenard, **au contraire...**

Le shinigami la dévorait des yeux. Yuzu ne put soutenir son regard et s'empourpra. Sa peau la picotait et cette sensation étrange envahissait tout son être. Ayant décidément bien trop chaud, elle retira son pull, qu'elle lança plus loin, ne gardant plus que son débardeur et sa jupe. Puis, elle remplit son verre et le vida d'un trait, retrouvant au passage assez d'audace pour le regarder dans les yeux, presque insolemment. Il arqua un sourcil et appuya son menton dans le creux de sa main, elle-même soutenue par son coude appuyé sur la table. Bon sang ce qu'elle le voulait ! Tout son corps était tendu, prêt à bondir au moindre ordre de son cerveau. Mais même fortement alcoolisée, la jeune femme avait toujours cette retenue qui l'empêchait de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Byakuya n'avait pu que remarquer l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La regarder hésiter sur la marche à suivre l'amusait beaucoup. Il attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, mais de toute façon il n'avait pas beaucoup d'illusion sur ce que lui ferait dans tous les cas. Il la désirait depuis trop longtemps pour la laisser lui échapper ce soir-là. Il l'observa mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, geste qu'elle fit sans deviner à quel point il excitait le shinigami, qui parvint tout de même à ne pas réagir. Il continua de la fixer avec un regard brûlant. Comme elle mettait du temps à se décider, il décida de la titiller en se mettant lui-même à jouer avec ses propres lèvres du bout du pouce.

Yuzu perdit alors toute la modération qu'elle avait pu conserver malgré les verres et, sans tergiverser plus longtemps, se pencha au-dessus de la table et s'empara fougueusement de ces lèvres qui avaient tant hanté ses pensées. Il ne s'en étonna même pas, et répondit à son baiser avec une avidité non dissimulée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, il put lire dans ses yeux qu'elle en voulait plus, et elle put lire dans les siens qu'il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. La seconde d'après, la jeune femme était assise sur lui, l'embrassant langoureusement et avec plus de sauvagerie qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable. Il ne tarda pas à la renverser sur le sol, accompagnant ses baisers ardents de caresses qui la firent soupirer. Seulement elle ne resta pas dessous bien longtemps. Rapidement, elle décida d'inverser les rôles : elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et se servit de son poids pour le faire basculer. Se retrouvant assise à califourchon sur lui, la jupe remontée jusqu'à la naissance des cuisses, elle le gratifia d'un sourire provocateur. Il effleura ses hanches avant de lui demander si elle voulait vraiment continuer au beau milieu de son salon. Elle avoua ne plus se souvenir quelle porte menait à sa chambre. Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire moqueur et elle prit une fausse moue boudeuse. Il se redressa, passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller contre lui et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser passionné. Puis, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille, il chuchota d'une voix suave qu'ils n'avaient qu'à tester chaque porte ; après tout, il n'y en avait que deux. Elle frotta son nez contre le sien et lui lança le défi de trouver la bonne du premier coup. Il arqua les sourcils, la faisant rire, puis se leva, la remettant, au passage, elle aussi sur ses pieds. Byakuya saisit ensuite sa main et, après avoir fixé les deux portes un court instant, ouvrit celle de droite.

- **Gagné** , dit-il.

Yuzu jeta un regard à l'intérieur et son esprit très embrumé reconnut sa chambre. Elle passa les bras autour du cou du shinigami pour lui offrir un baiser torride.

Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme s'en souviendra toute sa vie, non sans rougir.


	13. 13 décembre

Jour 13

Gênée. Oui, Yuzu était définitivement gênée. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle s'était mise toute seule dans cette situation gênante. Son esprit tordu avait -encore- décidé de lui jouer des tours.

Tout avait commencé un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, quand certains shinigamis bien connus avaient débarqué à la maison Kurosaki pour faire une petite réunion stratégique avec Ichigo. Parmi eux, les lieutenants de la 6ème et de la 13ème. Et le capitaine de la 6ème Division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Or, ce dernier n'aurait pas dû être là pour cette réunion, il était censé être reparti pour la Soul Society, tôt dans la matinée. Ce n'était pas que la jeune femme n'était pas contente de le voir, au contraire, mais dans ce contexte, alors qu'ils étaient cernés de personnes très observatrices, ça ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. La raison de ce malaise ? Et bien, Yuzu et Byakuya étaient proches, très proches, et pas que mentalement. Surtout depuis la nuit dernière. Pas besoin de faire un dessin.

Rien de bien grave direz-vous. Il lui suffisait de faire semblant, rester discrète, et tout se passerait bien. C'était sans compter son esprit qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui renvoyer ses souvenirs. Ben oui, c'était si drôle de la faire s'empourprer alors que rien autour d'elle ne pouvait justifier une telle réaction faciale. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son petit cœur amoureux jouait les batteurs professionnels et ses hormones avaient choisi l'option "feu d'artifice". Heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme se maîtrisait assez bien et, pour l'instant, ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble intérieur.

Tandis qu'ils écoutaient les propos de Rukia, Yuzu ne put s'empêcher d'observer Byakuya à la dérobée. Très mauvaise idée, elle le savait, mais elle en était tellement dingue ! Elle le détailla, discrètement tout de même, essaya vainement de limiter les dégâts causés par la pensée "il est trop beau !" qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête, puis son regard se posa sur ses mains. Des mains aux longs doigts fins, rendues légèrement calleuses par des décennies d'entraînements et de combats, mais qui conservaient toujours une certaine douceur. Des mains qui avaient tant fait la nuit précédente... A ce souvenir, elle sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Elle s'empressa donc de rallier la cuisine, annonçant qu'elle allait préparer du thé.

Yuzu revint quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé une certaine contenance, et servit une tasse à chacun. Elle frôla l'infarctus en croisant le regard de _son_ shinigami et faillit lâcher le récipient alors qu'il effleurait sa main pour le prendre.

Au bout de deux heures, elle ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de battements que son cœur avait raté. La réunion se termina peu après, cependant tous restèrent. Pendant que les autres discutaient en petits groupes, la jeune femme était allée se réfugier dans le couloir. Afin de s'empêcher de penser à la nuit précédente, elle réfléchissait à des sujets complètement différents, comme ce qu'elle allait cuisiner pour le dîner.

Après un certain temps, Yuzu sentit des yeux rivés sur elle. Elle tourna lentement la tête et avisa Byakuya, l'épaule appuyée contre le mur, qui l'observait. Devant l'intensité de son regard, elle ne put que rougir. Il s'approcha ; elle détourna les yeux ; il attrapa délicatement son menton et l'amena à le regarder.

 **-Des regrets ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Aucun** , répondit-elle, **c'est juste que... je ne m'étais pas préparée à te revoir si vite.**

 **-Tu aurais préféré que je parte ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.**

La jeune femme déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui sourit.

- **Je ne peux qu'être heureuse que tu sois resté plus longtemps** , ajouta-t-elle.

Le shinigami caressa sa joue et posa son front sur le sien.

- **Moi aussi** , souffla-t-il.

Les occupants de la maison ne surent jamais que, pendant qu'ils discutaient, Byakuya et Yuzu échangeaient un long et langoureux baiser.


	14. 14 décembre

Jour 14

Byakuya n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ses pensées vagabondaient tandis qu'il fixait le plafond à travers l'obscurité nocturne. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, et il en venait toujours à songer à Hisana, et presque autant à Rukia, sa précieuse petite sœur. De temps en temps, il repensait à ses défunts parents, essayant de se souvenir en détails de leur visage et de leur voix, en vain. Mais, depuis quelques temps, une autre personne s'invitait dans ses pensées, et ce à chaque heure, chaque instant, de la journée comme de la nuit. Surtout la nuit, quand il ne pouvait s'occuper l'esprit avec une quelconque tâche.

Le shinigami devinait qu'il devait être aux alentours de minuit ou une heure du matin, et il se doutait qu'elle devait être en train de faire un cauchemar. Ces derniers temps, elle en faisait presque chaque nuit, elle le lui avait avoué. Des cauchemars horribles, qui la laissaient terrifiée et lui empoisonnaient la vie. Il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir le voir. Leurs chambres n'étaient guère éloignées et il restait toujours longtemps éveillé. Il le lui avait proposé, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la savoir ainsi, cependant il devinait qu'elle n'oserait jamais. Malgré sa terreur et son besoin de réconfort, elle ne voudrait pas l'importuner pour une chose aussi enfantine qu'un cauchemar. Alors, puisque le sommeil ne venait pas, Byakuya avait décidé qu'il irait vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Tout à coup, un petit bruit le tira de ses pensées. Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la porte de sa chambre, qu'on ouvrait. Ce reiatsu, quasi inexistant, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Ne voulant toutefois pas qu'elle décide de rebrousser chemin, il ne bougea pas et attendit, les yeux fermés. Elle s'approcha à petits pas et il se douta qu'elle tentait de le discerner dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il sentit son hésitation. Brusquement, elle changea d'avis et commença à battre en retraite. Le shinigami poussa intérieurement un soupir frustré et s'assit.

- **Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais venir** , lança-t-il.

Elle se figea au moment où elle allait rouvrir la porte. Il attendit en silence et elle se retourna.

- **Je...** commença-t-elle sans jamais finir.

Il patienta encore mais, comme elle n'ajoutait rien, préféra finalement agir.

- **Viens** , dit-il doucement.

Elle s'avança d'un pas hésitant, puis s'assit sur les genoux, à côté de lui. Elle n'osait croiser son regard. Sa chemise de nuit blanche, aux longues manches amples, contrastait avec les ténèbres alentours. Ses cheveux libres retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Elle tremblait, sûrement pas de froid. Il effleura ses joues du bout des doigts ; elles étaient humides.

- **Pourquoi restes-tu seule si tu as peur ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Parce que c'est stupide. Je ne veux pas te déranger pour ça.**

 **-Mais moi je veux que tu viennes pour ça, et ça ne me dérange pas. Les cauchemars ne sont pas un problème idiot.**

Elle ne répondit pas. Il souleva la couette et elle se glissa dessous. Il l'attira tout contre lui, puisque, là encore, elle n'avait pas osé le faire. Appuyé sur son coude, l'autre main posée dans le cou de la jeune femme, il lui caressa la joue avec le pouce. Au fur et à mesure, elle finit par se détendre.

- **Tu n'as plus à avoir peur Yuzu** , chuchota-t-il, **je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi.**

Malgré la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, il put distinguer son sourire, timide et tremblotant. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil paisible, il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.


	15. 15 décembre

Jour 15

Pour une fois, Abarai Renji était tranquille. D'habitude, lorsqu'il venait dans le monde des humains, le lieutenant de la 6ème Division était surchargé de tâches , cependant cette fois on lui avait accordé une pause.

Il se baladait dans les rues de Karakura quand une voix familière l'arrêta. Le shinigami se retourna et haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant Kurosaki Yuzu. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa le groupe d'amis qu'elle venait de lâcher pour lui parler, groupe qui le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. La jeune femme suivit son regard et eut un petit rire.

- **Désolée** , dit-elle, **je crois qu'ils sont un peu surpris.**

 **-C'est clair que tu dois pas parler à un type qui a les cheveux rouges tous les jours** , concéda-t-il.

- **Et tatoué** , ajouta-t-elle moqueuse.

- **Et tatoué.**

 **-Tu es en mission ?** s'enquit-elle alors.

 **-Non, pas cette fois. Le capitaine m'a accordé quelques jours de congés.**

En prononçant ces mots, Renji scruta Yuzu, cherchant le moindre signe qui aurait pu trahir ses pensées. Mais la jeune femme demeura neutre, et il s'étonna de cette bonne maîtrise de ses expressions. _Il commence à déteindre sur elle_ , songea-t-il.

- **Quoi de neuf à la Soul Society ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **-Rien de spécial. Et ici ?**

 **-Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois.**

Yuzu décida alors d'accompagner Renji dans sa promenade, et envoya un sms à ses amis pour les prévenir. Puis ils se mirent à marcher, discutant de tout et de rien.

- **He Yuzu** , lança tout à coup le shinigami, qui tenait absolument à la faire réagir, ç **a fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu le capitaine ?**

 **-Heu... Entre trois et quatre mois je crois.**

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- **Allez, dis-moi le vrai chiffre puisque tu le sais.**

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle détourna les yeux et lâcha ce qu'elle avait soigneusement compté.

- **Trois mois, deux semaines et cinq jours...**

Le sourire de Renji s'accentua et, comme il semblait attendre, Yuzu s'empourpra encore plus.

- **J'ai pas compté les heures** , dit-elle, **je suis pas aussi atteinte.**

 **-Ça c'est toi qui le dis.**

Elle baissa les yeux, une lueur peinée s'y étant allumée, et poussa un profond soupir.

- **De toute façon ça sert à rien, j'ai aucune chance.**

 **-Quoi ?!** s'exclama le shinigami. **Bien sûr que si !**

La jeune femme lui sourit et le remercia mais réaffirma qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un amour à sens unique. Cependant Renji, le plus sérieusement du monde, soutint le contraire.

- **Il tient à toi, ça crève le plafond !**

 **-Ben voyons. On parle de Byakuya-san, y a pas moyen qu'il s'intéresse à moi, et qu'en plus il le laisse paraître.**

 **-Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait.**

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, quand son portable sonna. Il répondit, échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha. Avec un air désolé, il expliqua à la jeune femme qu'il devait rejoindre Rukia le plus vite possible. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, ressassant leur conversation. Finalement, elle soupira, s'appuya contre un poteau et lâcha à voix haute :

- **C'est malin. Moi qui était déjà pressée de le revoir... Comment veux-tu que je sois patiente maintenant ?**


	16. 16 décembre

Jour 16

 **-Bonjour à tous et bienvenus sur BxY TV ! Aujourd'hui encore nous retrouvons notre envoyée spéciale à Karakura. Bonjour Nanou !**

 **-Bonjour Manou !**

 **-Toujours en vie à ce que je vois.**

 **-Et oui, dommage pour toi.**

 **-As-tu continué ton expérience ?**

 **-Exact !**

 **-Et qui es-tu allée voir ?**

 **-Ça, vous le découvrirez dans le reportage !**

 _« Après avoir annoncé à Urahara Kisuke et Shihoin Yoruichi la très récente formation du Byakuyuzu, nous nous sommes rendus dans une clinique au gérant douteux. »_

- **Kurosaki Isshin, Kurosaki Ichigo, vous êtes donc le père et le frère aîné de Yuzu, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui** , répond Isshin. **Y a un problème ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

 **-Arrête de stresser** , réplique Ichigo bien qu'il ne soit pas tranquille non plus.

- **Rien de bien grave rassurez-vous. Disons qu'elle... s'est mise en couple.**

S'en suit un silence d'une longueur non négligeable.

 **-Pardon ?** fait Ichigo.

- **Yuzu n'est plus célibataire, elle a un petit ami quoi.**

 **-Mais qui ?** demanda Isshin.

Les deux ont déjà l'air stupéfaits.

 **-... Byakuya.**

 **-QUOI ?!**

Choqués, les deux hommes sont absolument choqués. Ichigo fronce les sourcils -pour changer- et dit :

 **-Tu nous charries.**

 **-Absolument pas.**

 **-C'est im-po-ssible qu'elle sorte avec Byakuya.**

 **-Byakuya, genre Kuchiki Byakuya ?** intervient Isshin. **LE Kuchiki Byakuya ?**

 **-Celui-là même. Et si, c'est possible.**

A ces mots, Isshin semble prendre plusieurs millénaires. Il tire une chaise et s'assoit, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée. Son fils reste pétrifié, il semblerait que son cerveau ait disjoncté et qu'il ait du mal à concevoir l'existence d'un tel couple.

 **-Ma petite fille !** bégaye Isshin.

 **-Ma petite sœur !** renchérit Ichigo.

Soudain, l'ancien capitaine se lève, traverse la cuisine en courant pour se jeter contre le mur où est accroché le poster de sa femme.

 **-Masakiiiiiiiiiii ! Notre petite Yuzuuuuuuuuuu ! Elle sort avec un vieuuuuuuuuuux !**

Ichigo pousse un bruyant soupir agacé et réplique que Byakuya n'est pas si vieux que ça.

 _« Puisqu'Isshin n'est plus en état d'assurer une conversation avec une autre personne que le poster géant de Masaki, et qu'Ichigo semble calme, nous lui demandons ce qu'il en pense. »_

- **Ce que j'en pense ?** répète-t-il. **Je me demande comment elle a bien pu décoincer Byakuya à ce point. Sur ce point-là, je lui dis chapeau. Bravo sœurette, c'était un exploit.**

Il marque une pause puis ajoute, d'une voix bien plus menaçante :

- **Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais approuver ce couple bizarre !**

 **-N'empêche que c'est pas plus mal que ce soit Byakuya, non ? Au moins tu le connais et tu sais ce qu'il "vaut".**

Il est bien forcé d'acquiescer.

- **Mais !** continue-t-il, contrarié. **S'il fait quoi que ce soit qui la rende malheureuse, je le bute !**

 **-Autre chose à ajouter ?**

 **-Si elle arrive à le rendre vivable je l'appelle Dieu.**

 _« Nous les remercions du temps qu'ils nous ont accordé puis les laissons se remettre de leurs émotions. »_

- **J'en connais une qui va prendre cher en rentrant.**

 **-Carrément. Et moi je lui ais donné une bonne raison de vouloir me tuer.**

 **-Dommage Nanou.**

 **-C'est ça marre-toi Manou. Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier !**

 **-C'est ça c'est ça.**

 **-En attendant la prochaine édition, je vais aller me planquer au fin fond d'une grotte, là où aucun des deux ne me retrouvera jamais. Tchao tout le monde !**

 **-Chers téléspectateurs, c'était Nanou en direct de Karakura. Nous verrons à la prochaine édition si elle a réussi à survivre. Bonne journée à tous ! Tout de suite, une petite page de pub.**


	17. 17 décembre

Jour 17

Il était shinigami et elle était humaine. Il avait plus de trois siècles et elle avait moins de deux décennies. Il avait un reiatsu très puissant et elle en possédait un très faible. Il pouvait voir les Hommes mais elle ne pouvait voir les êtres spirituels. Il était en mission et elle rentrait chez elle. Il réfléchissait à comment il pourrait concilier ses devoirs de capitaine et de chef de famille, elle réfléchissait à comment concilier ses devoirs pour le lycée et la gestion de la maison familiale.

Tout deux marchaient sur le même trottoir de la ville de Karakura, d'un bon pas. Lui allait dans un sens et elle dans l'autre. Tout deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Aucun des deux ne tourna la tête lorsqu'ils se croisèrent.

Kuchiki Byakuya avait croisé Kurosaki Yuzu ; Kurosaki Yuzu avait croisé Kuchiki Byakuya. Mais aucun des deux n'avait fait attention. Aucun des deux ne le savait. Aucun des deux ne le saurait jamais.


	18. 18 décembre

Jour 18

Kuchiki Ginrei, doyen de la famille Kuchiki, était toujours le dernier au courant. Le dernier au courant pour le mariage de son petit-fils par exemple. Enfin, pour les mariages. Que ce soit le premier ou le deuxième, il avait été, dans les deux cas, le dernier averti. Forcément, le vieil homme ne se réjouissait pas de cette longueur de retard qu'il avait à chaque fois, surtout quand il s'agissait de la vie de Byakuya. Du coup, il essayait d'inverser la vapeur, de faire en sorte d'être l'un des premiers à être mis au parfum. En vain.

Cette après-midi-là, l'ancien capitaine était appuyé contre l'un des piliers de la vaste demeure familiale, à observer l'horizon en repensant au passé. Tout à coup, il aperçut un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision. Il tourna légèrement la tête et avisa Byakuya qui discutait avec sa femme, Yuzu -Kurosaki de son nom de jeune fille-. Il devait bien l'avouer, Ginrei était curieux : il voulait voir l'attitude qu'avait son petit-fils avec elle, il voulait savoir si elle parvenait à lui rendre le sourire et le faire agir différemment. Alors le vieil homme ne bougea pas et observa du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait entendre leur conversation mais il espérait que leurs gestes l'aideraient à en deviner le contenu.

Le couple était face à face. Yuzu avait son éternel sourire bienveillant et Byakuya paraissait complètement détendu -fait plutôt rare-. Puis, soudain, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. La jeune femme lui caressa alors la joue, comme si elle voulait le rassurer. Il lui embrassa la paume et appuya sa pommette sur ses cheveux châtains.

L'attention de Ginrei fut détournée par deux domestiques qui passaient, parlant à voix basse. Il se souvint que c'était loin d'être la première fois ces deux derniers jours qu'il voyait ce genre de messes basses. La désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait le titilla.

Il regarda à nouveau son petit-fils et sa femme. Cette rumeur qui se chuchotait, elle était forcément à leur propos. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc être ? Le vieil homme eut sa réponse lorsque Byakuya baissa les yeux et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit et l'embrassa. Puis elle posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Ginrei frôla l'attaque. Craignant que son vieux cœur ne le lâcha, il s'éclipsa discrètement.

Plus tard dans la journée, l'ancien capitaine croisa Yuzu, seule. Légèrement agacé par l'idée qu'il était encore le dernier informé, il lui lâcha un "félicitations" un peu froid. Elle avait l'habitude des Kuchiki et de leur austérité, du coup ce ton ne la préoccupa nullement. Elle arqua tout de même un sourcil, parce qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de cette nouvelle.

 **-Votre sens de l'observation est anormalement élevé** , fit-elle remarquer.

 **-Ce serait plutôt mon sens du timing.**

La jeune femme comprit et sourit.

 **-Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de donner des explications** , dit-elle.

 **-Non en effet.**

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant la minute qui suivit. Puis elle replaça l'une de ses mèches châtains derrière son oreille et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas Ginrei-dono, vous serez le premier informé pour les suivants.**

 **-"Les" ?**

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire énigmatique et s'en alla.


	19. 19 décembre

Jour 19

A la base, Yuzu n'était pas une tombeuse, loin de là. Elle avait un succès avec les mecs quasi nul : soit ils la trouvaient trop sage, soit ils l'appréciaient mais juste comme amie. Alors pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, ce gars était-il autant à fond sur elle ? Au début, elle s'en moquait. Sauf qu'il s'était mis à la stalker, et ça devenait franchement flippant.

On était un samedi après-midi, la jeune femme faisait ses courses de Noël, et ce type -de son lycée en plus- était là. Elle avait tenté de le semer, prenant le risque de se casser une jambe en courant sur les trottoirs enneigés, cependant il avait suivi. Yuzu était donc condamnée à effectuer ses achats sous l'œil intrusif de son poursuivant. Elle essayait de ne pas en tenir compte.

La jeune femme croisait bon nombre de lycéens de sa connaissance. Tous avaient décidé de se promener dans une Karakura décorée et illuminée, malgré la neige qui tombait silencieusement. En temps normal, Yuzu aurait été enthousiasmée par les flocons et les ornements. Sauf qu'il y avait ce type.

Ce fut devant une boutique de la rue suivante qu'elle trouva sa meilleure chance de salut. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle accéléra le pas, se retenant de courir.

 **-Byakuya-san !**

Il la regarda s'approcher sans exprimer une quelconque émotion et répondit qu'il attendait Rukia lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** s'enquit-il alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux de chien battu.

 **-J'ai un problème.**

 **-J'avais compris. Et je suppose que tu vas demander mon aide. Alors ?**

 **-Tu vois le type avec la grosse veste grise ?**

Il acquiesça et elle lui expliqua toute l'affaire. Quand elle eut fini, le shinigami soupira.

 **-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse** , dit-il.

 **-Aide-moi à le faire partir, s'il te plaît !**

Devant ses yeux implorants, Byakuya soupira à nouveau mais accepta. Évidemment, la jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre, ce fut donc à lui de se creuser la tête. D'abord, il suggéra que tout deux marchent au lieu de rester plantés en plein milieu du trottoir.

- **Mais, et Rukia ?** fit Yuzu.

 **-Elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle serait en retard.**

La lycéenne poursuivit donc ses courses en compagnie du capitaine de la 6ème Division, pendant que celui-ci réfléchissait. Le type était toujours là, à les suivre.

 **-Tu as essayé de lui parler au moins ?** demanda Byakuya au bout d'un moment.

 **-J'ai fait un énorme sous-entendu qu'il n'a pu que comprendre** , répondit-elle en inspectant une étiquette.

Le noble jeta un discret coup d'œil en arrière et constata que le stalker était encore et toujours derrière eux.

La jeune femme prit des nouvelles de la Soul Society, qu'il lui donna de son éternel ton neutre et détaché, dont elle ne se préoccupa pas. Il était toujours comme ça, elle le savait. Croyez-le ou non, mais Byakuya était, en quelque sorte, le meilleur ami de Yuzu. Et la réciproque était aussi vraie, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- **Je suppose que tu ne restes pas longtemps** , dit-elle.

 **-Exact.**

 **-Et ta prochaine visite sera quand ?**

Il garda le silence, ce qui, dans le cas présent, n'était pas bon signe. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Ses prunelles chocolat trahissaient l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur.

- **Byakuya-san, tu reviens quand ?** répéta-t-elle.

Il posa sur elle des yeux bien plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **-Pas avant un an, voire deux.**

La lycéenne resta sans voix. Elle essaya de parler mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Un an. Peut-être deux. Déjà qu'un mois lui semblait trop long, comment imaginer en laisser passer douze ? A cette idée, elle sentit les larmes monter et jura intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant, pas devant lui ni en plein milieu de la rue. Seulement ses yeux n'avaient pas l'air d'accord, ils commençaient à s'embuer. Son cœur lui faisait mal. A ce rythme elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir.

 **-Désolée je... Je vais rentrer...**

Sa voix tremblait. Yuzu tourna les talons et partit en courant jusqu'à une rue vide non loin. Elle lâcha les sacs qu'elle portait et appuya ses avant-bras contre un mur, avant d'y poser son front. Ses joues furent trempées en quelques instants.

La jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de ce shinigami inaccessible. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait faire abstraction de ses sentiments et continuer d'être seulement son amie. Elle s'était persuadée que vivre dans un autre monde que le sien n'était pas si dur, qu'il lui suffisait d'être patiente. Sauf que c'était impossible. Son cœur en avait décidé autrement, et elle en payait à présent le prix.

 **-Yuzu** , dit cette voix grave qu'elle adorait écouter.

Évidemment il l'avait suivi, ç'aurait été trop simple -et bien trop triste- sinon. La lycéenne se força à respirer lentement. Elle s'éloigna un peu du mur, essuya tant bien que mal ses joues et trouva le courage de se retourner. Cependant elle aperçut le type qui la suivait. Il avait trouvé un super point de vue, et elle se sentit bouillir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres tremblèrent, elle mordit furieusement sa lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à avoir mal. Byakuya, qui avait, bien entendu, remarqué cette présence horripilante, posa doucement sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme et la força à relâcher cette lèvre qu'elle maltraitait en passant son pouce dessus. Elle détourna les yeux et les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

 **-Désolée** , souffla-t-elle.

Il passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle se blottit dans cette étreinte et se répandit en excuses d'une voix brisée. Elle répéta que c'était stupide de pleurer pour une annonce comme celle-là. Puis elle se tut.

 **-Tant que ça ?** demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes au cours desquelles Yuzu ne se calma pas.

Elle ignorait ce qu'il voulait dire exactement, s'il demandait son niveau de tristesse ou bien _autre chose_... Pourtant elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

 **-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour faire partir ton stalker** , lâcha-t-il soudainement, alors qu'elle reniflait.

 **-Quoi ?** s'enquit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Tout à coup, le shinigami s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle resta stupéfaite un instant, puis passa les bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser avec une ferveur désespérée, plus due à son départ, prochain et long, qu'au type qui la suivait. Loin de se tarir, ses larmes revinrent en force, cependant son esprit était complètement envoûté par cette bouche chaude et douce tout contre la sienne.

Alors qu'il embrassait la jeune femme avec passion, Byakuya lança un regard mi-dédaigneux mi-narquois au stalker. Celui-ci s'en alla promptement.

Le baiser prit fin trop tôt à leur goût. Un peu embarrassée, Yuzu jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue d'à côté et haussa les sourcils.

 **-Il est parti** , fit-elle remarquer.

 **-Bien sûr qu'il est parti** , répliqua le shinigami. **Hors de question qu'il entende ce que j'ai à te dire.**

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il plongea ses iris dans les siens et caressa sa joue pour en chasser une larme.

- **Je t'aime Yuzu.**


	20. 20 décembre

Jour 20

Comme chaque fois qu'il venait dans le monde réel, Kuchiki Byakuya était chez les Kurosaki. Au début, c'était surtout parce que Rukia et Renji l'y traînaient. Cependant il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de s'y rendre et de passer un peu de temps avec eux. Enfin, surtout avec _elle_...

Il ignorait le quand et le comment, mais une chose était sûre : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire attention à cette fille. Une gamine comparée à lui, certes, mais une gamine non dénuée de charme.

En cette fin d'après-midi de décembre, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit, le shinigami pénétra dans la maison, retira ses chaussures et son manteau couvert de neige, puis s'avança dans l'entrée. La maison était extrêmement calme, ce qui était grandement suspect. Les Kurosaki n'étaient sûrement pas réputés pour leur tranquillité.

Byakuya entra de le salon, où il trouva Yuzu.

 **-Byakuya-san !** s'exclama celle-ci, visiblement surprise.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, le capitaine de la 6ème Division sentit son cœur accélérer et marteler ses côtes. Il poussa, intérieurement, un soupir agacé. La jeune femme était juste en train de décorer le sapin de Noël, pas de quoi s'emballer.

 **-Renji et Rukia ne sont pas là ?** demanda-t-il après l'avoir salué.

Les deux lieutenants lui avaient demandé de les retrouver là. Yuzu secoua négativement la tête.

 **-Ils ont emmené Karin-chan, Oni-chan et papa faire des courses. C'était il y a un peu moins de dix minutes je crois.**

Tandis que son muscle cardiaque poursuivait son marathon tout à fait inapproprié, Byakuya pesta mentalement. Ces deux petits malins l'avaient fait exprès, il en était sûr ! Essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il était seul avec elle pour au moins une heure, le shinigami imagina bon nombre de moyen pour faire payer sa sœur et son lieutenant. _Je vais leur faire bouffer leur zanpakut_ o, songea-t-il contrarié.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?** dit-il en la voyant empiler deux chaises l'une sur l'autre.

 **-Comment ça encore ?** s'offensa-t-elle. **Je décore ce sapin au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.**

 **-J'avais remarqué, je te demande juste pourquoi tu as besoin de monter sur deux chaises.**

 **-Pour accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin** , répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Byakuya haussa les sourcils. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que cette installation était casse-gueule. Et vu la taille de l'arbre, il n'était même pas sûr que grimper sur deux chaises suffirait pour atteindre le haut. A la limite, lui, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, pouvait parvenir à accrocher l'ornement, seulement il devina à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolat qu'elle tenait à le faire elle-même. Alors que Yuzu allait monter la première chaise, le shinigami soupira -vraiment-. Elle se stoppa et le regarda, étonnée. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'assit sur son épaule. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et n'osa pas bouger.

- **Tu es légère je te l'accorde** , lança-t-il, **mais on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Tu l'accroches ton étoile ?**

Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta. Quand ce fut fait, il la fit descendre délicatement et la reposa. La jeune femme évita soigneusement son regard et fixa le sol. Il comprit vite pourquoi ; ses joues étaient en feu. Byakuya sourit intérieurement. Il adorait la faire rougir. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec l'image que les gens avaient de lui, il le savait, cependant que pouvait-il y faire ? Il adorait lorsqu'elle s'empourprait à cause de lui, elle n'en était que plus désirable.

Comme il ne tenait pas à prolonger ce silence gêné, le capitaine de la 6ème Division rangea les chaises qu'elle avait sorties et lui demanda ce qu'elle souhaitait pour Noël. Yuzu lui lança un regard hésitant puis accepta de croiser ses yeux un court instant. Ses joues, qui venaient à peine de retrouver leur couleur normale, devinrent à nouveau cramoisies, cependant un éclat d'effronterie illumina ses prunelles.

- **Une déclaration de l'homme que j'aime** , fit-elle.

Le shinigami arqua un sourcil. Mentalement, il ordonna sèchement à son cœur, parti dans une série de montagnes russes suivies d'un concert de claquettes, de se calmer. L'ombre d'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 **-Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger** , répondit-il.

Elle fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais il remarqua tout de même la joie qui éclaira son visage.

 **-Pour le vingt-quatre hein... ?** dit Byakuya surtout pour lui-même.

 **-Dans quatre jours monsieur le Père Noël** , se moqua-t-elle. **Il ne faudra pas être en retard.**

Il lui lança le regard _tefouspasdemagueulesinonjevienspas_ et elle sourit. Un sourire éblouissant, sublime, enchanteur, confirmant une vérité que le shinigami avait comprise depuis longtemps :

cette fille le rendait dingue.


	21. 21 décembre

Jour 21

Yuzu rentra tard à son appartement ce soir-là. S'avançant dans le salon, elle avisa Byakuya, allongé dans le canapé. Il paraissait dormir.

Elle retira ses chaussures, ôta sa veste et déposa son sac, puis s'approcha à pas de loup. Elle l'observa pendant un certain temps, admirant son magnifique visage, détendu pour une fois. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser. C'était un désir irrépressible, qui envahissait tout son être et la poussait en avant. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant.

L'étudiante se pencha le plus silencieusement possible et déposa ses lèvres sur celles délicieusement douces du shinigami. Même pas deux secondes plus tard, deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent, la collant contre le torse du capitaine. Le baiser devint tout de suite plus langoureux et passionné.

Lorsque Byakuya consentit enfin à la laisser s'éloigner de quelques centimètres, Yuzu fit une petite moue absolument fausse.

 **-Tu dormais pas** , lança-t-elle. **C'était pour me tester ?**

 **-Bien sûr que je dormais** , répliqua-t-il.

- **Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?** fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

 **-A cause de mon incroyable capacité à embrasser divinement bien dès le réveil peut-être ?**

 **-Ça doit être ça...**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle adorait quand il était moqueur, c'était bien trop rare à son goût d'ailleurs. Cependant elle le connaissait et savait que c'était déjà un exploit de sa part.

 **-Alors cette journée ?** demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

 **-Pas trop mal. Mais ç'aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas fait que penser à ton départ demain.**

Il replaça l'une de ses mèches châtains derrière son oreille et frotta doucement son nez contre le sien.

 **-Je reviendrai vite** , assura-t-il.

 **-T'avais aussi dit ça la dernière fois** , répliqua-t-elle en boudant.

Le shinigami ne trouva rien à répondre et garda le silence. Yuzu soupira et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

 **-Ça m'apprendra, à être tombée amoureuse d'un capitaine du Gotei 13.**

Elle se mit à jouer avec les doigts du capitaine en question, qui la laissa faire et apprécia le contact de sa peau si douce.

 **-Il y a des bons côtés aussi** , dit-il.

Elle croisa son regard et comprit ce à quoi il pensait.

- **Pas assez souvent** , se plaignit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il arqua un sourcil et affirma que cela pouvait s'arranger. Elle se hissa sur les coudes et l'embrassa pendant qu'il caressait ses hanches. Leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus ardents et intenses. Brusquement, il la renversa sur le canapé. A présent au dessus d'elle, il appuya ses avant-bras de part et d'autre de sa tête et approfondit encore ses baisers, soutirant à la jeune femme quelques gémissements de plaisir. Alors qu'elle passait les bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près, il glissa une main sous sa chemise et lui effleura le ventre, la faisant frémir. Instinctivement, et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore passé aux choses sérieuses, elle remonta les genoux et écarta les cuisses, lui arrachant un sourire.

- **Ne sois pas si pressée** , dit-il entre deux baisers, **je n'ai encore rien fait, et je compte bien prendre mon temps.**

 **-C'est pas ma faute si tu me rends folle** , se défendit-elle.

- **Tu sais que ça me donne envie d'être pire ?**

 **-Sadique !**

Il la fit taire par un baiser, mais elle reprit la parole lorsqu'il lui embrassa le cou.

- **Ce serait pas mieux de continuer ça dans un endroit plus approprié, genre un lit ?** suggéra-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

- **On est très bien ici** , répondit-il.

- **Tu oublies que j'ai une famille de tarés qui aiment débarquer sans prévenir, même la nuit.**

 **-Et toi tu oublies que Kon squatte ta chambre.**

Yuzu se figea et lâcha un "ah oui, merde" qui soutira à Byakuya l'ombre d'un sourire. Ichigo avait refilé Kon, le Mod-soul, à sa sœur quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis, le lion en peluche vivait dans la chambre de l'étudiante.

 **-A toi de choisir entre la possibilité que ta famille débarque en pleine nuit et l'assurance d'être observés par une peluche perverse.**

Sa réflexion ne prit qu'une seconde.

 **-Va pour le canapé.**

Il commença alors sa lente et délicieuse torture.

Si Kon ne pouvait voir depuis la pièce d'à côté, il avait l'ouïe suffisamment fine, et il ne rata aucune miette de leur nuit torride, réfléchissant à comment il allait s'y prendre pour laisser échapper quelques détails croustillants en présence d'Ichigo.


	22. 22 décembre

Jour 22

Comme à son habitude, la première chose que fit Kuchiki Rukia en se rendant dans le monde réel fut de rendre visite à son meilleur ami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Cette fois-là, elle était en mission avec son frère aîné, Byakuya, cependant celui-ci ne s'y opposa pas et la suivit jusqu'à la maison Kurosaki. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les deux shinigamis surent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Ichigo paraissait grave et, surtout, sa sœur, Karin, qui descendait les escaliers, avait une mine affreusement chagrinée. Après avoir salué ses deux amis, le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogatif, cependant celle-ci secoua négativement la tête et le visage du rouquin se referma. Les deux Kuchiki échangèrent un coup d'œil étonné et fixèrent le shinigami remplaçant, attendant de voir s'il leur donnerait des explications. Captant leur question silencieuse, il soupira et les invita à s'asseoir dans le salon.

Quand ils furent installés, Ichigo posa les avant-bras sur ses genoux et entremêla ses doigts.

- **C'est Yuzu** , lâcha-t-il.

 **-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?** demanda Rukia, inquiète, tandis que Byakuya essayait d'attribuer un visage à ce nom.

Yuzu... C'était la gamine à moitié morte qu'il avait croisé une fois ? Ça devait être dix ans auparavant, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'elle avec précision.

- **Son petit-ami est mort la semaine dernière** , expliqua l'aîné des Kurosaki. Depuis, elle ne parle plus, c'est à peine si elle mange, et elle n' a pas bougé de sa chambre.

-Oh... fit son amie. **Si je puis me permettre, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**

 **-Un accident de voiture. Je comptais demander de l'aide à Rangiku-san, vu qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans le même genre de situation...**

 **-Ton père aussi.**

 **-Ouais mais tout ce qu'il a essayé n'a pas marché. Je me disais qu'entre filles ça irait peut-être mieux. Enfin, si tu as d'autres suggestions je suis tout ouïe.**

Rukia réfléchit quelques instants.

 **-Elle a réagi comment au début ? D'ailleurs comment elle l'a su ?**

 **-C'est moi qui le lui ait dit. La famille de son petit-ami avait appelé à la maison. Mon père était absent, il n'y avait que Karin avec nous. Sur le coup, elle s'est laissée tomber sur une chaise. Bien sûr elle avait l'air choquée, c'était comme si elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Elle n'a rien dit et est restée assise pendant pas mal de temps. Puis elle s'est levée, est allée dans sa chambre, et depuis elle n'en sort que pour aller aux toilettes.**

 **-Elle n'a pas pleuré ?** s'étonna le lieutenant.

 **-Pas une larme. Et pas un mot, à qui que ce soit.**

Rukia avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Réconforter les gens était toujours difficile, il valait mieux demander à Matsumoto Rangiku d'intervenir. Elle aussi avait perdu l'homme choisi par son cœur après tout.

Tout à coup, Byakuya se leva et monta les escaliers. Les deux autres le suivirent, stupéfaits.

- **On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?** s'enquit Ichigo.

- **A ton avis ?**

 **-Mais...**

Le capitaine lui lança un regard, du genre _tais-toietlaisse-moifaire_ qui lui cloua le bec.

Seule une pièce l'étage avait sa porte fermée. Tandis que les deux amis restaient dans le couloir, le shinigami entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Elle était là, Kurosaki Yuzu, assise sur le large rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre, à contempler l'extérieur, les yeux vides. La première chose à laquelle songea Byakuya fut que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Disparue la petite fille, celle qu'il avait en face de lui était assurément une femme, jeune et belle. Ses longues boucles châtains encadraient un visage neutre, tourné vers la fenêtre. On aurait très bien pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moment de distraction, d'une rêverie.

Elle était vêtue d'un pull en laine blanche, très long, avec une encolure large. Il dissimulait en grande partie un short noir ; de hautes chaussettes, noires également ,couvraient ses jambes jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Ces vêtements n'étaient pas froissés, le capitaine supposa donc qu'elle pensait encore à s'habiller correctement. C'était déjà ça.

Le shinigami s'assit sur le lit jouxtant le mur, juste derrière elle. Le dos appuyé à quelques centimètres du sien, il fixa le plafond et repensa à sa femme. Cela faisait combien de temps maintenant ? Bien six décennies. Soixante longues années depuis qu'elle était morte. Lui avait pleuré lorsqu'elle était partie. Ce fut bien l'une des seules fois de sa vie d'ailleurs.

Toux deux restèrent, pendant de longues minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées, immobiles. Puis Byakuya soupira.

- **Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ? Tant de bonheur pour finalement ne garder que le vide et la souffrance. Les gens ne font que vanter l'amour et tout le bien qu'il procure, mais jamais ils n'évoquent ce qui arrive quand on le perd. Peut-être est-ce parce que, justement, il ne se passe rien. On aura beau hurler encore et encore, la Terre continuera de tourner, les gens de vivre, et nous avec. C'est atroce, horrible, tu voudrais que ça s'arrête ? Non, celle douleur te suivra toute ta vie, sans jamais s'en aller. Et même morte, tu souffriras encore. Au début, on est persuadé qu'on ne survivra pas, qu'on ne s'habituera jamais et que ça finira par nous tuer. Mais on s'y habitue, et c'est sûrement ça le plus horrible dans cette histoire.**

Il se tourna vers elle et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle était toujours impassible, il avait toutefois obtenu son attention. Il scruta ses prunelles chocolat et poursuivit.

- **La vie est cruelle mais on s'y fait. L'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'une vaste blague, pourtant on continue de courir après. Tu crois que ton cœur restera fidèle ? Détrompe-toi, c'est l'organe le plus traître qui existe. Il prendra un malin plaisir à battre pour quelqu'un d'autre et fera tout pour que tu ne puisses résister, même si tu hais le monde entier et toi avec.**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, il lisait ses mots dans ses yeux. _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

- **Les morts restent morts, quoi qu'on fasse. Ton petit-ami, ma femme, ils sont partis et ne reviendront pas. Il va falloir t'y faire. Rappelle-toi tant que tu le peux encore, même les souvenirs disparaissent. Bientôt tu oublieras le son de sa voix, la forme de son visage, la couleur de ses yeux. Et tu auras d'autant plus mal que tu ne sauras plus pour qui tu souffres.**

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle allait craquer. Sa lèvre trembla, elle serra les dents. Il continua son monologue, toujours avec ce ton amer et glacial.

 **-Tu trouves que je suis cruel ? Alors débrouille-toi pour ne pas finir comme moi.**

Sa mâchoire trembla, les premières larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. A la plus grande surprise du shinigami, elle leva la main et effleura sa joue puis ses lèvres.

 **-Toi qui dis des choses si tristes** , dit-elle d'une voix vacillante, **quel est ton nom?**

Il le lui apprit. Pendant quelques instants le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ils étaient tout deux suspendus au regard de l'autre. Puis, soudain, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. La carapace dont elle s'était entourée vola en éclats et plus rien ne put retenir son chagrin. Elle pleura, elle hurla, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Byakuya sentit une vive douleur transpercer sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui écorchait le cœur. N'y tenant plus, il l'attira dans ses bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé et savait parfaitement en les exprimant à voix haute qu'ils conduiraient à une telle situation, cependant la voir ainsi lui était bien plus insoutenable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et embrassa tendrement ses cheveux tandis qu'elle versait toutes les larmes de son corps.

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et contempla son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses paupières rougies et gonflées, ses lèvres orientées vers le bas. Bon nombre de larmes dévalaient encore ses joues , et il les en chassa. Elle renifla dans son sommeil. C'est alors qu'il détaillait sa mine attristée que Byakuya se rendit compte que son propre cœur venait de le trahir.


	23. 23 décembre

Jour 23

Une chose était sûre : Kuchiki Byakuya haïssait les réceptions. Ces fêtes organisées par la noblesse de la Soul Society, où il était obligé de se rendre puisqu'il était le chef de la famille Kuchiki, l'horripilaient. Dire qu'il aurait pu être dans les bureaux de la 6ème Division, à coordonner ses hommes et lire leurs rapports, bref faire des choses _utiles_ ! Au lieu de ça, il était coincé avec ces idiots précieux. Son lieutenant, Abarai Renji, déjà submergé par le travail, avait dû écoper des tâches de son supérieur. Celui-ci se promit qu'il accorderait quelques jours de congés à son second.

Rukia, la chanceuse, était partie en mission quelques jours plus tôt et avait échappé à l'invitation. En plus d'être énormément contrarié, Byakuya s'ennuyait au possible.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une jeune femme, qui semblait être de la même humeur que lui. Immédiatement cela la lui rendit sympathique. Il la détailla discrètement : elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-long, encadrant un visage aux traits étrangement familiers. Il s'approcha un peu et rencontra ses yeux chocolat qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Puisqu'elle l'avait repéré, le shinigami décida d'aller la voir.

- **Kuchiki Byakuya-dono** , dit-elle en s'inclinant alors qu'il la rejoignait.

- **Évitons le cérémonial, il vous excède autant que moi.**

 **-Alors même la haute noblesse ne peut le supporter** , se moqua-t-elle.

- **Seuls ceux qui savent ce qui est essentiel et ce qui est superflu.**

 **-Comme les capitaines par exemple.**

Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle savait déjà tout de lui, ce qui était loin d'être réciproque. Byakuya la contempla un instant : cette fille, elle était différente des autres. Son aura n'avait rien à voir avec celle des autres invités, ni même avec celle des nobles en général. Elle était habillée avec autant de soin que les autres, pourtant cela ne faisait pas naturel. Oh ce n'était pas que cette tenue ne lui allait pas, au contraire, elle était d'une beauté étonnante. Cependant il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas vraiment elle, que ça ne lui correspondait pas.

Il lui demanda si c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à une telle réception. La jeune femme acquiesça et expliqua qu'elle était venue avec ses cousins, Shiba Kukaku et Shiba Ganju. Alors Byakuya comprit qui était cette fille et pourquoi elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- **Kurosaki Yuzu** , lâcha-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris, puis finit par sourire.

- **Vous ne faites pas défaut à votre réputation** , dit-elle.

 **-Si vous le dites.**

Le brouhaha des conversations s'intensifia et Yuzu put lire sur le visage du capitaine que son agacement croissait.

- **Il paraît que la floraison des cerisiers est magnifique** , fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

Comprenant sans difficulté le sous-entendu, il arqua un sourcil et proposa d'aller constater de leurs propres yeux. Ils s'éclipsèrent donc discrètement de la fête.

Tout en marchant pour rejoindre le bois de cerisiers de leurs hôtes, les deux déserteurs discutèrent, longuement, du gotei 13 d'abord, puis de tout et de rien.

Soudain, ils aperçurent les arbres et se turent. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient et illuminaient les indénombrables pétales roses. Les cerisiers semblaient scintiller.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée, les yeux brillants face à un tel spectacle. Du coin de l'œil, le shinigami observa son visage, dont la peau était rendue pâle par la clarté lunaire. Il tendit la main et recueillit un pétale qui voletait, porté par la brise nocturne.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la fête, plusieurs dizaines de minutes après l'avoir quittée, Byakuya et Yuzu ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Ce n'est pas qu'ils parlaient fort, loin de là, mais l'aisance avec laquelle ils conversaient et la tranquillité qui baignait leurs visages attirèrent les regards. Sentant plusieurs paires d'yeux rivés sur eux, ils arrêtèrent leur discussion. Ils continuèrent d'avancer lentement entre les nobles qui les dévisageaient.

- **Pourquoi ils font les gros yeux ?** souffla la jeune femme au shinigami.

 **-Parce que vous êtes avec moi.**

 **-Et puis quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on se tenait la main.**

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et elle arqua un sourcil.

- **Ne me tentez pas** , dit-elle, **ce serait très drôle mais ça m'attirerait des ennuis.**

Il haussa les épaules. Elle reprit quelques instants plus tard.

 **-Décidément ils en font beaucoup pour une simple conversation.**

 **-N'est-ce pas vous qui parliez de ma réputation ?**

Elle sourit.

- **Vous avez toujours le dernier mot hein ?** se moqua-t-elle.

Yuzu ne sut jamais si c'était la luminosité ou son imagination, ou si vraiment c'était arrivé, mais elle aurait juré que Byakuya avait souri.


	24. 24 décembre

Jour 24

C'est par le plus grand des hasards que, ce soir-là, Kurosaki Karin jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Voyant qu'elle restait plantée là, Hitsugaya Toshiro, avec qui elle partageait la dite chambre -et le lit, soit dit en passant-, lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 **-Ma sœur est sur la plage** , répondit-elle.

 **-Et alors ?**

 **-Alors il est presque minuit, et en plus il pleut.**

Le shinigami haussa les épaules et suggéra que Yuzu n'arrivait peut-être pas à dormir.

 **-Fiche lui la paix deux minutes** , ajouta-t-il.

Karin allait se détourner de la fenêtre, mais elle stoppa son mouvement et Toshiro arqua un sourcil.

- **Oh putain !** s'exclama-t-elle.

- **Quoi encore ?**

 **-Byakuya vient de se ramener.**

Le capitaine de la 10ème Division soupira.

- **Raison de plus pour la laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce que ça change de tout façon ?**

 **-Enfin Toshiro, ils sont sur la même plage !**

 **-Y a pas de quoi s'exciter.**

 **-En pleine nuit !**

 **-Vu comment ta sœur a la poisse et combien elle se fait attaquer à chaque fois, je trouve ça plutôt logique qu'il vienne vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Surtout quand ils sont censés dormir dans la même chambre.**

Karin ne répondit pas et ses yeux restèrent rivés sur l'extérieur. Toshiro soupira à nouveau : à ce rythme elle n'allait pas bouger de la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, Kuchiki Byakuya s'approchait de Kurosaki Yuzu, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer dehors à une heure pareille. Il ne l'avait laissée seule que quelques minutes, le temps de prendre une douche, et voilà qu'à son retour elle était partie. Heureusement, la jeune femme n'était pas allée bien loin.

Lorsqu'il l'appela par son prénom, elle sursauta et se retourna. Bien qu'elle ne fut dehors que depuis peu, Yuzu était déjà trempée. Le shinigami s'enquit de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là, à une telle heure et par un tel temps. Elle détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

 **-Je réfléchissais...**

Il resta silencieux, attendant de voir si elle lui dirait plus.

 **-Je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'as dit** , continua la jeune femme. **« On a jamais été amis, ça a toujours été plus que ça », je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu voulais dire, ni pourquoi tu l'as dit.**

Byakuya pesta intérieurement : elle n'était pas censée avoir entendu ça. Oui c'était bien ses paroles, telles qu'il les avait prononcé, mais Yuzu était évanouie. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à la seconde précédente. _Soit_ , pensa-t-il.

 **-La raison est toute simple** , répondit le shinigami.

Karin poussa un série de jurons.

- **J'ai pas vu !**

 **-Vu quoi ?** soupira Toshiro pour la énième fois.

- **S'il l'avait embrassée !**

 _Bon ça suffit_ , songea le capitaine. Il se leva, attrapa la jeune femme qui, surprise, le laissa faire, et la jeta -en faisant attention tout de même- sur le lit.

- **Maintenant tu dors** , ordonna-t-il en éteignant la lumière.

 **-Tu déconnes ?**

 **-Pas le moins du monde.**

Et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne retournerait pas espionner sa sœur, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la maintint clouée au matelas.

Byakuya se redressa et tout deux demeurèrent silencieux, les yeux dans les yeux. Finalement, Yuzu trouva le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

- **Et si je te disais que je t'aime depuis des années ?**

 **-Alors je t'embrasserais une nouvelle fois.**

Elle sourit et il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle-même passa ses bras autour du cou du shinigami et, lorsqu'il l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois, elle oublia tout, jusqu'à la pluie qui les trempait tout les deux.


	25. 25 décembre

Jour 25

 **-Bonjour à tous et bienvenus sur BxY TV ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons notre envoyée spéciale à Karakura. Bonjour Nanou, et Joyeux Noël !**

 **-Bonjour Manou ! Joyeux Noël à toi et à vous chers téléspectateurs !**

 **-Il paraît que tu as une surprise pour nous. Encore une petite expérience ?**

 **-Et non Manou. Aujourd'hui c'est une interview !**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment. Je suis avec Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji et Kurosaki Karin, les quatre instigateurs de l'Opération BxY 12.2015. Bonjour à vous!**

 **-Bonjour** , répondent-ils en chœur.

 **-Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous ressentez face à cette victoire ? Car c'est assurément une victoire n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Tout à fait** , acquiesce Karin. **On a réussi à foutre ensemble ces deux boulets, c'est donc une grande réussite.**

 **-Un triomphe, que dis-je une consécration !** s'exclame Rangiku.

- **Vous les qualifiez de « boulets », doit-on comprendre que ce fut une rude entreprise ?**

 **-Et comment !** répond Karin. **Ça a été la grosse galère, du début à la fin. C'est pour ça qu'on est fiers d'avoir réussi.**

 **-Je vois, merci. Renji-san, pouvons-nous avoir votre avis ?**

 **-Ça c'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai juste eu quelques centaines de rapports en plus, moi qui m'attendais à être écorché vif...**

 **-Rukia-san, en tant que petite sœur de Byakuya, quel est votre sentiment ?**

 **-Je suis tellement contente qu'on ait pu recaser Ni-sama !**

 **-Et ben, quelle joie !**

 **-Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point l'ambiance va être meilleure à la maison ! Enfin il va se décoincer !**

 **-Rangiku-san, un commentaire ?**

 **-JE L'AVAIS PREDIT !**

 **-... Bon ben ils sont tous heureux et soulagés, mais pas pour les raisons qu'on croyait Manou.**

 **-J'ai vu ça. Sinon Nanou, tu ne fais pas l'interview des deux principaux concernés ? Ce serait un beau cadeau de Noël pour nos lecteurs.**

 **-Désolée Manou, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquilles après cet intense mois de décembre où mon homonyme leur a fait faire tout et n'importe quoi.**

 **-Chers téléspectateurs, c'était Nanou en direct de Karakura. Bonne journée à tous et à bientôt pour de nouveaux Byakuyuzu ! Tout de suite, une petite page de pub !**


End file.
